Tenkaichi Budokai's 64th anniversary, The Kid's battles begin
Tenkaichi Budokai's 64th anniversary, the Kid's Battles Begin is the 5th episode of Dragon Ball LD. Story Goku Jr. and Pan arrive at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Goku Jr: Wow, the entire place is so huge. Voice: Hey, Goku! Goku Jr: Wait, that voice could only be *turns around* It is you Puck! Puck: Hey, me and the guys are gonna participate in the Juniour division too. Pan: Oh, so that whole kid's competition still exists. Goku Jr: But why are you going to join in? Puck: Well i know i'm not gonna beat you. I just want to see how many people i can beat up before i lose. Goku Jr: Looks like you haven't completely changed. Puck: Anyway, we better hurry up. The preliminary challenge of the juniour division is starting. *Goku Jr and Puck run off* Pan: I wonder what kind of preliminary it is. Probably one of those punching machines. Sure enough, the preliminary challenge was a punching machine. Announcer: Ok kids, to decide which 16 kids fight in the real Juniour Budokai we will view the strength of your punch. This machine measures up to 500 and the 16 best scores will be of those who participate past here. *Creator's note: The score on the punching machine is 10x the person's Power Level.* Announcer: Ok, and let's start this decision! As the punching machine challenge went on, many scores were announced. Random Kid: Yahh *Punches* Punching Machine: 26 Puck: Huhh *Punches* Punching Machine: 33 Goku Jr: Strange, I thought Puck would do better than that. Announcer: The next participant is B. Ri. B. Ri: Ata *Punches* Punching Machine: 74 Puck: I seriously hope i don't fight him. He looks just like a teenage Bruce Lee. Announcer: Next is Chibi A. Tori. Tori: *Thinking* This is too easy. Of course i'll get the highest score and win the Tenkaichi Budokai. No character from the Dragon Ball manga can surpass Akira Toriyama! *Punches* Punching Machine: 30 Tori: What! That score should have been an infinite amount! ???: Toriyama-san, this is an anime continuity of your manga's anime continuity Dragon Ball GT. You don't have your supreme god powers here. Now go, we've broke too much of the 4th wall. ......Yeah, let's just skip foward..... Announcer: Our next participant is Son Goku Jr. Descendant of the heroic martial artist that is his namesake, i'm sure he'll get a high score. Goku: Hyyah *Punches an extremely soft punch* Punching Machine: 250 Tons of participants: I forfeit! Goku: I didn't hold back enough... Pan: Don't be worried kid, you managed to supress your power to 1/3 of your maximum. To supress that much shows your skills have improved. And so the participants were chosen. Due to Goku's display of superhuman strength, most of the participants forfeited and only 8 were chosen to compete. Announcer: Here we are people, the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai. Now lets start the first round of the Quarter finals, Goku Jr VS B. Ri. Ri: I am a master of kickboxing, Tai-chi and Kenpo. I know i'll win, I'm not scared because of some malfunction on that faulty machine. *Thinking* I really hope that's true. Announcer: And begin! Goku Jr: *Kick* *Ri gets slammed out of the ring by Goku's kick* Announcer: Ri has been knocked out of the ring. Son Goku goes on to the Semi-Finals. Next, Puck VS Kou. *Puck and Kou enter the ring* Announcer: Puck is a kid who gets by on his strength while Kou is a student in Muay Thai Boxing. Creator: I'm having the announcer do Introductions for some of the fighters so that the ones that get beat remain more than just random characters. Now back to the plot.... Puck: Muay Thai huh, need to give this everything i've got to beat hi-wait a minute he's got glasses. If i take them from him i'll have a good advantage against him. Kou: Come on you little Pucker! Puck: Those who insult me always go down. Announcer: Begin! *Puck charges at Kou and blocks his kick. He then grabs Kou's glasses and throws them out the ring. Kou: I can't see. I surrender! Puck: Wow, it was that Easy? That kid needs to learn how to fight at a disadvantage. Goku: Puck may not play fair but then again, that is his style. Puck: Looks like i'm facing you in the semi-finals. Would you mind holding back, the audience like a good show *Thinking* AND I DON'T WANNA DIE! Pan: Well it looks like you've both passed with ease. I'm off home. Goku: You're not gonna watch my other fights Grandma? Pan: I'm going home for a nap until the finals. I can't be bothered to watch other kids beating eachother up. Plus, both of you know what the outcome of your next fight will be. Puck: Unfortunately that's true. Pan: I'm off for the next hour or something, bye kids*Flies Away* Announcer: Amazing, the amateur wrestler Subu has defeated his opponent with utter ease. Puck: What, the third match is already over?! Goku: Let's hurry and watch the 4th. Announcer: The next match, Aporuo VS Vegeta. Begin! Aporuo: You think you've got the skills to beat a boxer like me? HA! I may only be 13 but my punches can knock out even the strongest adults in my street! Vegeta Jr: *Punches Apuruo out the ring* Sorry for beating you so badly, but i don't pity the fools. I'm Mr. V. Puck: Hahaha, that kid is really funny such a-hold on his strength's alot like yours Goku. I don't know if you'll win this Kid Budokai. Goku: Well we'll see when we get there. By the way, did i ever tell you about my Super form? Puck: Your what? Announcer: The quarter finals are over. Now the 1st match of the semi-finals, Son Goku Jr VS Puck! Both contestants please come to the ring. Goku: I'll tell you after the match, come on. Puck: What's all this about a super form? Can he actually get stronger than he already is?! Announcer: Both fighters have entered the ring, now begin! *Both warriors rush towards eachother and exchange punches for a whole minute. They then kick eachother twice and step back.* Puck: Goku, for me to have such an equal battle with you how much power are you using? Goku: Um, about 5%. Puck: I knew you were strong, but you're 20x stronger than me?! Goku: Hehe, I guess so. Puck: Uh, this is just going to be pointless. Hey Goku, when you want you can knock it up a notch. Goku: Ok, but lets keep doing this for now. *Goku then rushes at Puck, kicking him. Puck blocks the kick and throws Goku away. Goku then powers up to fly and heads back towards where Puck is. Goku: That was close. If I didn't use that Bukujutsu thing then i would've been thrown out the ring. Puck: You can fly? You can f****** fly?! Goku: *punches Puck and knocks him out the ring* Announcer: Puck has fallen out of the ring, Goku Jr goes on to the Final round. Next, Subu VS Vegeta. Puck: Huh, i don't Feel that hurt. How come? Goku: I've really learnt how to control my power, haha. Now about this Super form *Goes Super Saiyan* Puck: *Eyes go huge* Arrgh, What happened Goku!? Your hair's gone blonde! Goku: Yeah, it's a transformation that makes me far, far stronger than my normal limits. Puck: *Thinking* Never gonna catch up, Never, Never gonna catch up to Goku. Goku: Let's go see the match. *hurries to the borders of the Budokai ring* Subu: He, kids and adults alike can't get out of my locks or submissions, only 5 more seconds and i win. Announcer: Six, Seven, Eight.. Vegeta: And now i'm gonna stop playing. *Gets out of Subu's hold and knocks him out the ring* Announcer: Vegeta has pounded Subu into the wall and will be going on to the final battle against Goku! Goku: It's going to be my important moment now.... Announcer: We will take a five minute break before we bring the kid's division to a close. Pan: Goku! Goku: Grandma! Pan: So the final round starts soon huh? Come on Puck, we'll go find your friends in the crowd. Puck: Fine, I'll be watching you Goku. Win with your Super thing! The final round of the Kid's Tenkaichi Budokai will begin soon. The descendants of the great warriors Goku and Vegeta will continue a rival's battle they don't even know about but who will win? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball LD. Category:Dragon Ball LD Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages created by Nubescout